inuyasha's great X7  granddaughter
by moonlight-angel418
Summary: go to redone version
1. Chapter 1

**Sup here's another story to waste part of your life. And sadly I don't own inuyasha**

today my younger cousin was visiting from America. Then the door bell rang. As I opened the door I saw my cousin. "Sup cuz." I looked at her torn pants, blue hair extension, and t-shirt that said "elephants never forget and they never forgive" with an elephant holding a knife. (By snorg tees) "Hi Kim." I opened the door and let her in.  
"can you give me a tour of this place?"

"Sure." So I showed her my room, the kitchen**, **the living room, then we went outside  
"you have a really nice place." She looked around the shrine. "You still love anime/magna?" she looked over at me and nodded. _Kim's point of view. _How am I going to tell kagome that my favorite anime/magna is her life? (In this story inuyasha is a small internet anime with one season. But the magna is done. But barely noticed.) I looked over to where the well was. Looked over at kagome and said

"What's that?" I pointed to the well

"Oh that's the shrine where the bone eaters well is. Wanna see it?"

I got up and said "sure" once we were in the shrine I walked over to well and looked down.

"Whoa are those bones?" I said. Fake amused. "Let's check 'em out." Before she could answer I jumped in the well and landed flat on my butt. "Owwwww." I rubbed my aching butt.

"Are you alright?" kagome yelled down. And she did what I was hoping for her to do. She jumped in the well. We were engulfed by blue light. And we were in the feudal era. I got up and started to climb out.

"What are you doing?" kagome stared at me.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out." I climbed out of the well as a very confused inuyasha looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?" he glared at me.

I smiled "I'm kagomes cousin, Kim." Kagome then came out of the well. I put my hands on my hips. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" I asked. And mentally laughed at kagome blushing.

"Umm. This is inuyasha." Kagome uneasily gestured to inuyasha. I walked forward and stared at inuyasha. "Nice ears." I said and inuyasha glared at me. "Kagome!" shippo ran forward. "Lady Kagome" "kagome" Sango and miroku came. "Who's this?" shippo stared up at me. "aw kawai!" I screamed and hugged shippo. Every one sweat dropped. "So who are you?" Miroku asked. I dropped shippo and said "I'm kagome's cousin." He stared at me. "What's in your hair?" I reached up and clipped my blue hair out. "This is fake hair." I gestured to the hair. Then an evil smile came on my face. In the blink of an eye I clipped the fake hair in inuyasha's hair. I stepped back and admired my work.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Even shippo laughed. Inuyasha glared at me then he grabbed it and tore it out. Big mistake.

"OWWWWW!" he screamed. As half of his hair practically fell out. I walked over and unclipped it, as I got a glare from inuyasha.

"How'd you get here?" sango asked. "Simple. Me and kagome fell in the well, and bota boom bota Bing and were her." Before anyone could say anything else. There was a scream. Then I was practically left in the dust.

"Hey wait up!"

**Weird squiggly line thing.**

When they finally stopped we were at a village. Were a weird bird thing was there. People were screaming and running. Inuyasha took out his giant sword. "Squeal, so cool!" I couldn't believe how big it was up close.

"WIND SCAR!" and the wind scar is so cool. It's flashing yellow amazed me. But the demon wasn't dead. Kagome shot her arrows and sango used hirikots **(a/n don't know how to spell it) **but the demon still wasn't dead. Then I remembered something. "There are three kinds of people. Those wholearn by reading**,** a few who learnby observation and the rest who have to test the electric fence for themselves." What the hell, I'm testing the electrical fence! I grabbed a stick a started hitting the feet of the demon. Everyone stared at me as I reppedittly hit the demons leg. It used it's wing hand-thing to pick me up and roared in my ear. "What the hell I'm now deaf." I screamed at the bird. Inuyasha jumped up and cut off the arm. "WOOOOHOOO!" I screamed, not knowing I was about to die. Inuyasha- as the gentle man he is- saved me. The thing roared again. All of a sudden a puff of smoke came. We couldn't see anything. When the smoked cleared, the demon bird was gone- so was Kim.

**Me: DOOON DOOON DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**

**Kagome: wow**

**Inuyasha: the Storys stupid**

**Me: but the idea is SOOOO original. This Storys like more than 12 chapters so…**

**Kagome: she has you there**

**Inuyasha: *grumbles***

**Me: alright this story was a bitch to write but you will see why its rated T so R&R**


	2. kim's new form

**Me: yeeee I'm back**

**Inuyasha: damn**

**Me: what? You don't like me?**

**Inuysha: yes**

**Me: jerk alright my k button is having some problems but let's get on with the story**

I woke up in a white room that look like it never ends. I had trouble getting up. I was wearing a black dress that had a bunch of strings to keep it up. It went down and half of it stopped by my right leg, but on my left it went down to my ankles. I had black high heel shoes. It was strange but I could walk as if I were wearing flats. **(A/n I always trip while wear high heels) **my hair also reached the small of my back, than its usual shoulder length. I also had a white rose ring with thorns around it. Four figures appeared before me.

"Welcome Kim." One of the girls said.

She looked exactly like me. Brown hair, green eyes, with the same dress in white. There was three other girls. They were like copies except for their dress color. One with a brown dress, the other one with a plaid blue dress, and the last one in a blood red.

"You're finally here. We were waiting centuries for you." The blood red one said.

"w-who are you?" of course I had to stutter. "Are names are hidden but call us by the name of our dress." White said.

"w-well why am I here?" damn stuttering.

"Kim, this is very shocking but, your demon blood has been hidden for awhile, but when you jumped down the well, it wasn't kagome that brought you here, it was you, Kim, you have high spiritual powers."

White waited for a reaction. I reached up and touched the top of my head. There was something soft placed on the top of my head. I rubbed it and felt… I don't know it felt amazing. If I was a cat I'd be purring.

"Here, this will help explain things.** "**White held up a mirror and I gasped.

I had freaking dog ears on my head. Red streaks came down on my head. My eyes were swirls of amber and brown.

"Kim, we didn't bring you here, YOU did, and the ring on your finger brought you here. It can take you where ever you want to go. It just had to bring you here." White reached out and touched the side of my head.

"Kim, I know this is very shocking, but you are…"

**~~~~~~''''''''''''''''''' ~~~~~~~~~~**

Inuyasha and the gang were looking for Kim.

"KKKKIIIIMMMM!" kagome called.

No one could find her, it was very unusual.

"What should we do kagome?" Miroku said.

"I don't know." Worry filled the miko's eyes.

"Feh, that kid was slowing us down anyway, were better without her."

"Inuyasha! Sit boy." Kaboom. Too bad the group of friends didn't know what was happening to Kim.

Kim's hair flew through the wind. As she jumped from tree to tree. Damn, I love my demon powers. I couldn't believe what the four mysterious girls told me. But flashes of her old family came to mind, her little brother, mom, and dad. Tears welled in her eyes. She knew they weren't there real family but she still cried, not over them, but what her **real** family did to her. _They must have had a good reason_ she thought. She left her worries in the wind as she heard kagome yell "KIIIIIIMMMMM" I then smelled the group. I hurriedly ran through the trees. Then I found a clearing where everyone was. I emmidently stopped. _What would they think of me? Would they even know it's me? _I took a deep breath as I walked into the clearing. Then inuyasha started growling and pulled out tetsuiga. I smirked, completely losing the scared girl I was, "inuyasha, don't you recognize me?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's me Kim"

Everyone stared at the supposedly Kim.

"Kim's a human you idiot!"

I smirked again, "I know,"

My gaze shifted to kagome, "kagome, it's really me. I came to visit you and sota and gramps and your mom from America, but I got in a mess a turned into a demon." I stared at her with willing eyes "please kagome, you have to believe me." Kagome stared at the girl.

"Oh Kim" she ran up and hugged Kim. "How did you change into a demon though?"

Kim didn't know what to say, "Remember that white smoke that came when inuyasha killed that demon? Well it wasn't really dead. It took me to a white room where I woke up as a demon." Kim sighed. That was a good enough reason then how she _really_ turned into a demon.

"Well you must be really tired, and it's night so I think we should set up camp here."

The group nodded while inuyasha 'feh'ed in response.

De demented smiley face

The group was asleep except for inuyasha and me. Kagome said she would bring a sleeping bag for me but I told her I was fine.

(Now for a moment between Kim and inuyasha, don't worry its still inukag)

"Hey inuyasha," I stared at the blazing fire, "how much do you love kagome?" the question shocked him. He hesitated his answer "I… love her more than anyone thinks"

"How much?"

"I love her more than kikyio" now THAT was the answer I was hoping for. I snuck a glance at kagome, who was actually half asleep, so she probably heard that.

"inuyasha, i'm a lot like you, I've been through a lot more than you think." Tears welled up in my eyes

"inuyasha, promise me you'll protect kagome, no matter what, promise me you won't hurt her." I stared at inuyasha. Half his face was in the red light of the fire, the other half was dark. Two words were whispered from the half demon, "I will."

**Kim: I'm so happy this chapters done.**

**Inuyasha: I sound all sappy**

**Kim: oh cry me a river, I'm just as sappy**

**Kagome: aww inuyasha loves me ****3**

**Kim: yes, now I'm going to work on tied, and all my other stories I am trying to wright**

**Inuyasha: yeh kim it took you like a month to write this chapter**

**Kim: hey I had an essy for GYM, my schools such a mother fucking asshole, and my curse language will be showing soon, this is just a fluff chapter**

**Kagome: if you more were gonna need 1 review**

**Inuyasha: so R&R assholes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so sense no one is reviewing and just putting me on story alert,  
I'm gonna put inuyasha's great x7 granddaughter on hold.**

**I'm sorry for the people who put me on story alert,  
but since you didn't review, no more inuyasha's great X7 granddaughter.**

**But it's not just because no one reviewed,  
it's just that I'm not that obsessed with inuyasha anymore.**

**I've moved on to shugo chara and vocaloid.**

**So I'm gonna stop writing inuyasha stories, and start writing shugo chara and vocaloid stories.**

**I'm sorry for my fans (if I have any) who were looking foreward to all upcoming inuyasha stories.**

**So this is goodbye to all inuyasha fans. I wish I was still obsessed with inuyasha,  
but I'm not.**

**So goodbye.**

**Kim**

**A.K.A moonlight-angel418**


	4. new begining!

**Hello everybody~~! So I decided to continue the story! **

**But this version sucked and I didn't liked how I cursed a few times at the end of some chapters**

**So I'm redoing the story!**

**I didn't want to quit writing the story so I decided to redo it!**

**I've become a better writer **

**I started writing this other story and the first chapter is AMAZING **

**So expect the redone version to be even better!**

**I can't wait!**

**So don't worry!**

**I'll be rewatching inuyasha so I could write it with all my fangirliesness!**

**And I might even make some inuyasha pictures too! Maybe…**

**Hope to see you again!**

**Arigato, amai youkaiko!**

**I should have done that but I had no clue that even existed! (I've been on FF for not that long)**

**And your comment will also help me with future stories too!**

**I used to quit everything I did (band, sports, clubs)**

**But I will no longer quit anymore!**

**I hope you read my redone version too!**

**Bye~~! **

**(hopefully) see you in the new redone version!**

**Moonlight-angel418**

**A.K.A**

**Kim **


End file.
